


Need

by this_is_not_nothing



Series: February Ficlets [4]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Comeplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Thirsty Bottom Patrick Brewer, This is just a lot of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_not_nothing/pseuds/this_is_not_nothing
Summary: Patrick and David get home after visiting Clint and Marcy, and Patrick really needs to get fucked.Also very delayed "Make Me" Promptfill from February
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: February Ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623880
Comments: 51
Kudos: 227





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Liz for the validation and title and thanks to Gray for saving this fic with a very magical beta job.
> 
> Also a debt of gratitude to Whetherwoman for approving this idea, as it's mostly inspired by Ch 6 of My Gambling Days Are Gonna End Like This

It feels like Patrick is driving faster than usual. David peeks over at the speedometer. Patrick is  _ definitely  _ driving faster than usual.

“In a hurry?” He teases. They left the Brewers’ about three hours ago, with promises to visit again soon and enough leftovers to get them through a week of not eating at the cafe.

“I—yeah. Want to get you home.” Patrick’s voice is even, but when he glances over at David, his gaze makes David feel like he’s already naked in their bed. Patrick had been a little handsy while they were packing, but the look on his face now is something more, something hotter.

“Are we close?” David runs a hand up Patrick’s thigh, feels the car speed up as Patrick hits the gas a little harder.

“Not as close as I’d like,” Patrick huffs out, his voice losing it’s evenness now that David’s hand is on him. David loves that—loves that he still has this effect on Patrick.

“How close would you like to be?” David inches his hands up Patrick’s thigh a little more. Patrick shifts in his seat and grips the steering wheel.

“Closer,” he breathes out.

“We can do that.” David slides his hand up further, cupping Patrick through his jeans.

David watches Patrick clench his jaw, his ears moving up ever so slightly. David leans over, catches his earlobe in his teeth.

“Okay–I can’t,” Patrick tilts his head away and David scrapes his teeth off his ear. Patrick grabs David’s hand in his lap, lacing their fingers together. “When we get home—” Patrick’s voice is thick with want and it makes David want to tell him to pull over right here.

“When we get home,” David confirms and kisses him on the cheek before retreating to this side of the car. 

**

When they get home, Patrick pulls into his spot a little too quickly, which is  _ working  _ for David and then practically jumps out of the car. Patrick grabs the heaviest bags and looks at David pointedly.

“Ugh fine, I will help. In the interest of being a good fiancé.” Patrick’s face lights up at the mention of their upcoming marriage and David grabs Patrick’s duffel bag and the remaining bag of food. 

David admires Patrick’s ass the whole way up the stairs, very much looking forward to finding out what Patrick has planned for them. He doesn’t have to wait long—the second the door clicks shut behind them, Patrick heads to the kitchen and starts outlining his plan

“Okay—you’re going to shower while I put all this away. Then I’m going to shower while you wait in bed for me, naked. Then—I’d like it if you fucked me.” Patrick says this matter-of-factly, while he unpacks the casserole Marcy sent home with them. David nods along as he sets down the bags.

“That’s a  _ good  _ plan. We can do that.” David smiles and walks over to Patrick, winds his arms around his neck. 

Patrick presses a quick kiss to his mouth. “Go shower, David.  _ Please _ .” The slight waver on  _ please  _ is the tell of how badly Patrick wants to get fucked.

David bites his lip and nods. “Yeah, okay. Yes. Showering.”

David tries to hurry, but the hot shower feels good after sitting in the car for so many hours. Patrick’s car lacks the legroom required for anyone taller than him, which David is unpleasantly reminded of when they spend more than an hour in the car. David’s finally rinsing the conditioner from his hair when Patrick’s voice fills the bathroom. “Come on, David. My turn.” 

“Might go faster if I had someone to help me,” David sing-songs through the curtain.

Patrick laughs and before David can say anything else, the curtain is moving and a very naked Patrick is crowding him against the wall. David yelps when his shoulders hit the cool tile, but then Patrick’s kissing him and it doesn’t matter anymore. Patrick’s lips are soft and gentle, until they’re not, until he’s nipping at David’s bottom lip and fitting their hips together.

David slips his hands down Patrick’s wet back, rocking against him. Patrick moans against his mouth and David wants  _ more _ of that. David tries to get a hand between them, wants to hear Patrick come—he sounds so desperate already, it wouldn’t even take much.

Patrick pulls back, laughing when he sees the pout David’s put on. “Want you  _ in  _ me. Had enough rushed shower handjobs at my parents.”

David grins, though they did also manage a very muffled late-night blowjob. “Well, we also—” David isn’t about to miss a chance to troll Patrick.

“David. I want to get fucked. Can we  _ please  _ do that?” Patrick’s voice is low and wild and when he kisses David it’s needy and full of intention.

David pulls back this time. “We can do that. Can’t wait to hear you come apart.”

David presses a kiss to Patrick’s cheek and gets out of the shower. He grabs a towel, one of the surprisingly plush ones from Stevie, and wraps it around his waist. He dabs a little eye serum onto the bags under his eyes—a week in Patrick’s childhood bedroom did him no favors. A hand followed by a  _ very _ cute face emerge from the shower. 

“Naked, David.” Patrick yanks at the towel around David’s waist, so it falls to the floor. David shakes his head and rolls his eyes, but keeps applying his eye serum. “Okay, sweetie.”

David  _ compromises  _ by waiting in bed naked, but half under the covers. Laying alone on top of the bed naked, even for Patrick, is too much. This isn’t one of those nights where David needs to follow the rules, or Patrick does, this is just going to be them, together, making each other feel good.

Patrick walks out of the bathroom naked, damp and pink and delicious. David will never get over the nonchalant, confident way Patrick moves. David is grateful this apartment is so small, because Patrick is flipping the blankets down in an instant, climbing on top of him and kissing him, muffling anything David might have tried to say. Patrick has always kissed like he knows all of David’s secrets, and now that he  _ does _ know all of David’s secrets, it feels like  _ their  _ secret now—all the ways they know each other. 

“Here get me the—” David starts to say and he smooths a hand down Patrick's back, feeling all his muscles work as he reaches for the lube. In a well-practiced move, Patrick grabs his wrist and gets lube on David’s fingers as he moves further up until his thighs are bracketing David’s hips. David loves this, being surrounded by Patrick’s compact, sturdy frame, and taking advantage of his own longer limbs to reach around Patrick, to slide a slick, teasing finger against his hole. David presses a finger in slowly, and watches Patrick’s face tense slightly and then relax.

“Fuck, yeah. David, I want it,  _ please _ .” Patrick rocks back, taking David’s finger in one smooth motion. David watches his mouth fall open in pleasure as he takes what he needs. 

“More, give me another, I need—” Patrick’s eyes flutter shut when David gives him what he wants. He gives him another finger, watches as his mouth falls open again when David’s fingers move inside of him, pressing the way Patrick likes. 

“You look—god, I can’t believe how good you look like this.” David is so hard from just  _ watching  _ Patrick, hearing the little gasps every time David thrusts his fingers. He keeps fucking into Patrick until he’s begging for more again. 

Patrick looks so good, his cheeks are pink and his mouth his still open and David can see he’s starting to sweat on his upper lip and David leans up to kiss him. Patrick won’t stop begging long enough for David to kiss him properly, but David can’t stop licking at Patrick’s mouth, messy and uncoordinated, tasting him—salty and faintly like the tea he drank on the way home.

David pulls back and slides his fingers out, just enough to get in a third, and the whine Patrick makes at the loss goes right to David’s cock. He pushes in three fingers, steady and sure and firm, and Patrick’s eyes fly open. “Yes, thank you—yes.” Patrick is babbling, his eyes unfocused, with a small pleased smile on his face, running his hands all over David’s chest, fucking himself on David’s fingers. David runs a hand up Patrick’s thigh and rests a hand on his hip to steady him.

“Need you—fuck me, I’m ready for you, fuck me—please.” Patrick’s voice has an out of control edge, as he rocks his hips in a circle. David  _ definitely _ wants that on his cock. 

“Mhmm yeah. Gonna fuck you, make you come on my cock.” David fumbles for the lube and starts to slide his fingers out of Patrick.

“No! Not yet.” Patrick clenches tight around David’s fingers. “Need you in me. Don’t want to be empty—I’ll just—” Patrick grabs for the lube again and then wraps a slick hand around David’s cock.

David’s not sure he’s ever seen Patrick this needy, he’s flushed halfway down his chest and sweating, fucking himself on David’s fingers. Patrick slides his hand up and down David’s dick a few more times, twisting his wrist, until David’s fucking into Patrick’s fist with the same rhythm his fingers are fucking into Patrick. 

Patrick rolls his hips, and looks David right in the eyes. “David. Fuck me already.” Patrick’s voice is commanding and needy and the combination makes David feel as desperate as Patrick looks.

“Okay, yeah. Gonna fuck you like you want. Gonna make you come on my cock.” David pulls his fingers out and wraps a hand around his cock, trying to find the angle they need.

“David,  _ fuck _ . Come  _ on,  _ I need it—need you.” David tries to tease Patrick, rubbing himself against Patrick’s hole, but the second they’re lined up, Patrick pushes back, steadily, as fast as he can take it. He lets out a strangled groan, and David watches Patrick sink down on his cock, somehow sounding both overwhelmed and happy, and it’s the hottest thing David has ever heard. 

The second David is fully in him, Patrick rocks his hips. “David, fuck me  _ right _ now,” Patrick demands.

“You’re so bossy.” David’s hands automatically go to Patrick’s hips and he rolls them over, so Patrick’s on his back, and then pulls out enough to slam back into him. He feels Patrick relax under him, spreading his knees a little, letting David in deeper. David leans back, spreading Patrick’s legs even wider. Patrick bites his lip and nods, looking determined to get what he wants.

“Yeah. David. Like that, again.” David does it again and again, snapping and rolling his hips into Patrick, until he’s fucked the bossiness right out of him. Patrick’s babbling, a string of  _ David  _ and  _ please, _ hand braced on the headboard as grinds back on David’s dick.

“Patrick,  _ god _ . You’re so fucking good, so tight.” David shifts Patrick’s hips to change the angle, getting one of Patrick’s legs up on his shoulder and then Patrick’s  _ finally _ incoherent, panting, letting out a soft grunt every time David fucks into him. “That’s it,  _ there _ .” David punctuates this with a sharp snap of hips. “You love this, getting fucked.”

Patrick gasps, “I’m— _ David,”  _ and then he’s coming, untouched, still bracing himself on the headboard and clenching around David.

David lets Patrick’s leg fall from his shoulder and leans forward so he can bury his face in Patrick’s neck and Patrick moans when his come-covered cock brushes against David’s stomach. David slows down, finding the rhythm that makes David lose his mind, loving the slow drag of his cock in and out of Patrick’s open hole. Patrick presses a kiss onto his shoulder.

“I do—I fucking  _ love _ it.” Patrick’s still breathing heavy, and something in his voice makes David pick his head back up. Patrick’s eyes are wide and he’s flushed, looking blissed out and so happy. 

Patrick rocks his hips, meeting David thrust for thrust, whimpering with oversensitivity whenever David angles himself just right. Patrick tilts his hips higher, “Give it to me, I need it. Don’t stop fucking me.”

David tries to hang on, give Patrick what he needs, but Patrick’s eyes are on him and he’s clenching down around David’s cock and it’s too much and David crashes into Patrick, coming and coming, filling his filthy fiancé with come.

David shudders through it for what feels like forever, panting and twitching, half collapsing on Patrick until his breathing even out. He presses a kiss to Patrick's shoulder and slowly starts to pull out, before things become dire. 

He’s about halfway out, when Patrick starts to whimper and then he’s trying to wrap a leg around David’s hips, chasing David’s cock with his hips. “David,  _ no.  _ I need—I don’t. I can’t—be. I’m so open for you, please. Stay. I need  _ more _ .”

David’s too soft now to fuck back into Patrick so he slips the rest of the way out. Patrick cries out a sharp  _ no. _ “I can get a plug for you, let me get the plug for you.” David soothes a hand over Patrick's side.

“I want  _ you.  _ Need you in me. David, just—please.” Patrick has a slightly crazed look on his face, his eyes wild with lust.

David’s mouth falls open in shock, he’s never seen Patrick like this, whimpering as he thrusts against David’s hip, begging to be fucked while he’s full of come—David wishes he could get hard again, so he could give Patrick what he needs.

David sits back and slides his finger into Patrick, watching Patrick’s open hole take it.

“More. David, I can take it—please.” David adds a second finger, drizzling more lube over Patrick’s hole. Patrick lets out a gasp when the cool lube hits his oversensitive rim, crying out  _ again  _ as he fucks his hips up, taking David’s fingers all the way in.

David does it again, fucks his fingers into Patrick, watching as come leaks out of Patrick’s hole, combining with the lube, making a  _ mess _ of David’s hand.

“Fuck, Patrick, you look so good like this. Red and leaking come—onto my hand, your legs, it’s dripping down your balls, can you feel that?” David adds a third finger, Patrick is so open, he can take it, he can take whatever David gives him.

“Dav- _ id.  _ More. Make me—I need it,” Patrick shoves himself down on David’s fingers, hard, letting his leg fall open even wider and David can see the way his shoulders tighten at the slight stretch and then relax when David’s fingers are fully in him again.

The next time David’s fingers are fucked all the way inside him, David flexes them, uses his thumb to tease Patrick’s stretched rim. He watches his come slide out of Patrick’s ass and presses his fingers into Patrick just  _ so,  _ making Patrick writhe wordlessly under him.

“Fuck, take it. You’re so good.” David wraps a hand around Patrick’s cock—which is  _ still _ hard. David keeps relentlessly fucking him, stretching Patrick with his fingers until Patrick comes again with a shout, all over David’s hand, so loose and wrung out, twitching. David gentles him through it, sliding out two fingers, but carefully, slowly fucking Patrick with one, not sure what he wants, but knowing Patrick will tell him.

Patrick looks wrecked, covered in come and sweat. Patrick hips are still twitching on David’s finger and David starts to wonder if Patrick might want to try to come  _ again.  _ After a minute or two, Patrick squirms a little—David’s hint to stop. “Thank you, David.”

David collapses on the bed next to Patrick, which is just a big wet spot at this point. “Fuck, Patrick, that was—”

“I know, I don’t know. I just needed it. Was it too much?” Patrick’s voice has an uncertain note, and he winces as he rolls onto his side to face David.

David smooths a hand over Patrick's forehead, around to the back of his head, and surges forward to kiss him, still out of breath from just  _ watching _ Patrick lose control, and it’s messy and uncoordinated and Patrick’s smiling too much for it to catch, but it’s good anyway.

“Definitely not too much.” David grins. “Happy to fuck you into the mattress whenever you need.”

Patrick huffs out a laugh. “I’m a lucky guy.” He throws his arm over David and pulls him close until David is snuggled against him, head tucked into Patrick’s neck.

Patrick’s front is a come-covered mess, and there’s something  _ so _ satisfying having that pressed against him. David wiggles closer, trying to etch the feeling into his brain before they have to shower.

Patrick rubs small circles on David’s back and sighs contentedly. “God, it feels good to be home.”


End file.
